Coffee Shop
by CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 13: "This is where we first met isn't it?"


Two figures raced across the street, gloves hands laced tightly together as they tried to beat the harsh snowfall that attempt to whip them off their feet. Laughter could be heard over the blistering winds as they drew closer to their destination. The smaller of the two yanked open the door to the familiar coffee shop and they were finally shielded from the cold as they tumbled through the door.

"Blimey!" the taller rasped out, a goofy smile on his face as he rubbed the other's shoulders in an attempt to warm him up.

"Did we really need to go out for coffee? You own your own café, Shay!" The taller pulled his hood off to expose his raven hair and tugged his gloves off to shove in his pocket. The shorter man tugged his own hat off, revealing sandy hair that was cut shorter than his partner's.

"It's our anniversary and you want me to work? I'm hurt 'arry," the other shook his head, making his way up to the counter, his smile never leaving his face, in fact growing when Harry came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey there Seamus, Harry," the man behind the counter greeted the shorter man than Harry, used to seeing those two in here. It was their favorite coffee shop, besides Seamus' previously mentioned one. Harry would be sleeping on the couch if he ever said that another café was his favorite.

"Hey Matt, the usual please," Seamus replied, pulling the correct amount of money out of his wallet and leading Harry off to the side. There was one other customer stupid enough to brave the storm outside and paid them no mind.

"Go get a table love," Seamus gave Harry's backside a swat to get him moving, letting out a snort when the taller man jumped and glared at him playfully. The smaller man stuck his tongue out at him and watched him walk to their regular booth.

"Still got that fire between each other, huh?" Matt teased placing Seamus' tea in front him while he continued to make Harry's tooth-rotting coffee. His partner had picked up the American's taste for the disgusting bean water during his traveling for work. Seamus had wanted to drown his boyfriend in said coffee when he suggested adding it to his café's menu, but it seemed to have been a good choice.

"Five years and going strong, though he refuses to get rid of those glasses. Says he likes tricking people into thinking he is James instead of Harry," Seamus rolled his eyes, since it was a stupid trick and people actually felt for it. Especially Dean and Ron, which was the crazy thing since Ron was Harry's best mate and worked with him every day.

"Stupidest joke ever, including all of Sirius'" Matt grumbled, even though he had been tricked by the James/Harry trick. Seamus grinned at him, knowing that the other had fallen for all of the 'Marauders' pranks when the group of men came around.

"The fact you let forty year old men make you look like a fool is outrageous," Seamus teased, laughing when Matt slammed the coffee down on the counter and glared at Seamus until the short Irish man made his way over to the table Harry had grabbed for them.

"Texting instead of spending time with your beloved boyfriend, how heart breaking," Seamus pouted, sitting the cups down and taking the seat opposite of his partner. Harry smiled in thanks before locking his phone.

"Holly needed help with her math homework," Harry hummed, Seamus' heart warming at hearing Harry talk about his thirteen year old sister. They had thirteen years between each other, but Harry loved her unconditionally. A little bit more than his brother Henry who was spoiled by Harry's mother. Harry and Holly took after their father greatly and Henry took after Lily.

It was a lot to remember honestly since Harry had a rather large family. Especially with his parents split and had new partners of their own. Lily had remarried a rather smarmy bastard named Severus and James marrying a woman named Mary who had three children of her own. Not to mention his godfather Sirius and uncle Remus, who had families of their own.

Seamus was an only child and his parents were still together and that was all the family he had. He adored Harry's family at lot, well his father side at least.

"And she asked you?" Harry kicked him underneath the table, but it did not stop his grin from showing on his face. Seamus looked around the café, sipping his tea and allowing Harry to text his sister for a couple of minutes.

"This is where we first met isn't it?" Harry looked up from his phone, smiling softly at his partner. He put the device away and reached over to hold Seamus' hand. His thumbs stroked his calloused hands gently and leaned closer to him. Seamus leaned in as well, their foreheads resting together.

"And you have become more annoying since," Harry grinned, tilting his chin up to press a kiss to Seamus' forehead.

Seamus had used to work in this café back when Harry was in university and had never left him alone whenever he came there to study. Granted Harry did not have too many complaints since he continued to come back to see the cute barista. One day Seamus got bold enough to ask him out and here they are now.

"You love me though," Seamus whispered, nuzzling his nose against Harry's.

"That I do, so much," Harry agreed, letting out a noise of compliant when Seamus pulled away from him and slid out of the booth. A noise of surprise escape him soon after when he saw Seamus get down on one knee outside the booth.

"Then maybe you'd like to marry me?" Seamus' voice was strong though wavered for a brief second on the word me. Harry stared at him in shock, fingers trembling and not from the cold.

"Of course Shay," Harry whispered, quickly sliding out of the booth and hugging onto Seamus. He managed to knock his boyfriend, fiancé over, straddling his waist as he let the tears fall. Seamus let out a water-y laugh, blindly slipping the ring on his finger before wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Oi! Congrats an' all, but don't reenact your bedroom activities in my shop," Matt's voice called out, Harry snickering into Seamus' neck while his fiancee's fingers teased along Harry's waist.

"Harry loves being on top though, dontcha Harry?" The taller man rolled his eyes at Seamus and sat up, scowling when Seamus held him in that position for a moment longer to piss of Matt before he allowed Harry up.

"C'mon you git," Harry smiled, helping his fiancé off the floor and willing allowed him to be pulled into another kiss, both ignoring Matt's catcalls as they celebrated their engagement.

* * *

okay i finally got the three stories that i fell behind on and they will be posted today! this one with seamus, the other with blaise, and lastly viktor! see you guys (hopefully) this upcoming friday for our regularly scheduled program!


End file.
